Momiji in Love
by Flowingwiththeriver
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot about our fave little bunny in love.


Graduation Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway shape or form.. Boo! The most talented Natsuki Takaya does! :)

AN: Finally! I have gotten around to do another Momiji and Tohru fic! They hold such a special place in my heart! So here is a cute little oneshot that I thought we all needed! As always my stories are dedicated to my reviewers and my sister who helps me with my inspiration! (Although I have stuck on Blood Lad lately… Such a great anime!) Also, can anyone steer me in the direction of a Beta?! I so need one! Anywho, relax and enjoy this fluff!

'Hmm.. It's almost graduation for Tohru and them…' Momiji thinks as he is laying in his bed. In the past month or so, Momiji has grown up so much, gone is the childish boy who loved to wear dresses and eat so much candy. Gone is the childish face that everyone has grown to love. Now he is almost taller than Haru, and his looks almost rival Yukis, not that Momiji ever notices the other girls, he only has eyes for the Sohmas princess, Tohru Honda. 'I need to figure out how to make her notice me. My curse is broken, we have history, but how do I make her fall for me?' Momiji turns over in bed and sighs as he starts to dream of Tohru and him.

The next day, Momiji decided to start his "Get Tohru To Notice Him" plan. Of course he had to enlist some of the other Sohmas help, but he wasn't exactly sure on who to ask. He knew he could count on Kisa and Haru, which meant that Rin and Hiro would also help, then he thought about asking Ritsu, the monkey and Torhu had gotten closer lately… He was debating on asking Shigure as well, that old dog was the biggest pervert and loud mouth. Momiji didn't want the news to get back to Kyo or Yuki until Tohru was head over heels for him. 'Hmm, could I ask Hatori for advice? Nah, I don't want to bring up any unpleasant memories of Kanna. What about Aya? No, bad idea. He would tell Yuki for sure.' Momiji was so lost in thought he didn't see Tohru until he ran smack dab into her knocking them both down. Momiji landed on top of Tohru with his head on her chest. "Ano, I am so sorry!" Momiji looks up at Torhus face, it was such a dark shade of red that he thought she was going to explode. "Hey! You little twerp!" 'Ah of course, it's Kyo like always.' Momiji thought as he got off Tohru and helped her up, blushing as well. "Torhu, I am so sorry. I was not paying attention." Momiji starts to blush again and sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Its ok Momiji-kun! No harm!" Tohru starts rattling off adorably like she always does. 'Gosh, I am so in love with this girl' Momiji thinks as she keeps rattling on and on.

"Now, I have gathered everyone here to help Torhu notice me." Momiji looks around at all his cousins that he has gathered. Kisa looks at Momiji with hearts in her eyes, "Oh Momiji! You love sissy?" Hiro just grunts and rolls his eyes, "I don't know why I had to be dragged along…" He looks over at Kisa, immediately turning red. Haru and Rin are just laying around, "Momiji, you do know that the cat and Yuki both love her as well right? This might not turn out the way you are hoping?" Haru says as he runs his hand through Rins hair. "Yes, but I have to try!" Momiji says with such conviction that everyone just stares. They all put their heads together and start planning. Oh, poor Tohru, what do they have planned?

The very next day, Kisa and Hiro show up at Shigure's house, "Sissy? Can you spend the day with us?" "Yes, you stupid girl, come take us somewhere fun." Hiro just rolls his eyes as Tohru looks at both of them. "I said let's go!" Suddenly Kyo pops up, "Damn you Hiro! You can not talk to her like that!" Kyo goes to smack Hiro on the head while Kisa drags Tohru away. "H-Hey! Bring her back!" Kyo shouts as Haru walks up and challenges him to fight. 'Operation Get Tohru To Notice Momiji is in action!' Haru smirks as he sees Kisa take Tohru away.

Meanwhile, Momiji is waiting at the park with Rin. "Now Momiji, when Kisa brings Tohru here, I will come and take her and Hiro away. It is your job to do the rest, now that girl is very dense and oblivious so you will have to be direct and straightforward with her." Momiji just nods as he sees the object of his affection walking towards them. Rin quickly hides so she can play her part. Kisa and Tohru have been chatting back and forth the whole walk to the park, while Hiro is trying vainly to ignore them. "Kisa-chan, what should we do? Play on the swings? Go on the merry go round?" "Oh sissy, lets get some takoyaki! Oh Oh and some dango!" Both girls run ahead, talking about all the food that they wanna eat. "Hey! Kisa!" Both girls look over to see Rin walking up to them, "I need you and Hiro right away, Tohru you can go on ahead." Kisa looks at Tohru sadly, "Oh, ok… Sorry sissy! We will be back as soon as we can!" Tohru just smiles, "That's ok! I will wait over by the dango truck! Go on!" Tohru waves as she walks toward where Momiji is waiting.

Momiji looks up just as Tohru gets close, "Princess Tohru!" He exclaims as he bows to her. Tohru just starts to giggle, "Oh-hey Momiji-kun! What are you doing here?" Tohru looks around to see if he is alone. "I am waiting on my princess to show up, and voila! Here she is." Momiji kisses Torhus hand, smiling gently at the blush that peppers Tohru's face. "Ano, Momiji-kun... "Now Tohru, where should we go?" Momiji grabs Tohru's arm and laces it through his, the two of them start walking towards the swings. As they get close enough, Momiji helps Torhu sit on them and gently pushes her. "Momiji? What's going on? Why were you just waiting there?" No matter what most people think, Torhu does catch on sometimes, she isn't as dense as most would believe. She has been noticing how Momiji has been acting lately, at first she chalked it up to hormones and growing up, but Uo and Hana filled her in on what was going on. She knew Momiji was in love with her, she just wants to hear it from him. Just as Momiji was gonna reply, Kyo comes crashing through bushes. "Damn it! There you are Tohru, I have been looking for you everywhere." Kyo grabs Tohru as she looks at Momiji sadly. 'Are you serious?' Just as Torhu was about to be pulled away, Haru comes and puts Kyo in a head lock and drags him away. "Ugh Haru! Damn you!" Kyo yells as Haru pulls him away while giving Momiji a thumbs up and a wink. Momiji stands up and squares his shoulders facing Tohru as she is looking worriedly after Kyo. "Tohru, I-I have something to tell you." He finally manages to get out. Tohru looks up at Momiji curiously, "Yes Momiji-Kun?" 'Finally he is gonna say it!' She inwardly squeals. "I wanted to tell you this for a while now, I also know I barely stand a chance because you live with Kyo and Yuki, they may be older than I am and more mature but I wanted to tell you that I love you Torhu. I love when you blush everytime I look your way, I love the way you helped Kisa and Hiro be together, I love the way you stand up for your friends no matter what. I love the way you are dedicated to your promise to your mother, I love how you are constantly a light in our otherwise dark lives, ever since you found out about my mother and Momo, you have always been there for me and let me cry or act childishly with you. You always let me hug you and always play games with me, Tohru, my dear Tohru, I love everything about you." Momiji said while his face got beet red and shyly looks at her face waiting for any signs of acceptance. Tohru takes a moment, looks at Momiji with tears running down her face, "Ano, Momiji…. I-I don't know what to say…" Momiji looks panicked for a minute, "I am so sorry, I did not realise your feelings before. I just" she wipes her face as tears keep pouring down. "I love you too." Tohru ducks her head as she says the last part. "Wait! What?" Momiji couldn't believe his ears. He started to feel very light headed. "Momiji? Are you ok?" Tohru starts to panic and run around. "Tohru! Im ok, I just wasn't expecting you to love me too…" Momiji grabs Tohru and holds her tight whispering in her ear, "I will never let you go."

AN: Whew! This took me forever to finally get down! But I hope everyone enjoys this little cuteness! As always Please like and Review! Lots of Love! -Ash-


End file.
